mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyron Woodley vs. Jordan Mein
The first round began. They circled feeling each other out, Woodley landed a body kick. Four thirty-five. Mein was backing Woodley against the cage. Four fifteen. Woodley shot for a single. Mein was defending. Four minutes. Woodley kept working. His corner shouted encouragement. Mein was defending. Woodley kneed the thigh. Three thirty-five. Woodley kept working the single. Three fifteen. The ref broke them up. Three minutes. Mein missed a high front kick. He was cornering Woodley again. "Circle out!" Mein smiled at Woodley. Two thirty-five. They clinched. Woodley got a trip to half-guard working an arm triangle. Mein wall-walked escaping. Two fifteen. Two minutes. "Right elbow!" Mein swept and they scrambled. Woodley landed back on top in half-guard. One thirty-five. Woodley wasn't leaving much space. One fifteen left. One minute. Woodley landed a wicked right elbow there. Sickening impact. "Watch that arm triangle!" Lee Mein called out. Mein escaped standing there. Thirty-five. They exchanged. Woodley landed a leg kick. Fifteen. They clinched. They broke. Woodley shot for a single as the first round ended. 10-9 Woodley clearly. The second round began. Woodley caught a leg kick letting it go. Four thirty-five as Woodley landed a nice overhand right backing Mein up. They clinched. Mein was defending a trip. Nope Woodley got it to half-guard with four fifteen. Four minutes. "Gotta move! Let's go!" Mein regained guard. Three thirty-five remaining. Woodley's wife yelled audibly: "The boys are watching! Come on!" Three fifteen. Three minutes left. Mein landed three right elbows from the back. Two more, another. A left elbow. Two thirty-five remaining. Two right elbows. Two fifteen as Mein landed four right elbows. Two minutes. Another right elbow. "Beat him up from your back!" Miletich wanted a standup and so do I. One thirty-five. The crowd was getting restless. Mein worked for a guillotine and then a triangle. One fifteen. Mein landed two right elbows there. One minute. Two right elbows, two more off Mein's back. Thirty-five. "Elbow!" More boos from the crowd. Mein worked a guillotine. Woodley escaped landing a blocked right elbow. Fifteen. Mein thought about an armbar. The second round ended. 10-9 Woodley. The third round began. Mein stepped in missing a big knee, Woodley caught it for a single, the shinbone landed but not the knee. Mein closed guard. Four thirty left. Four fifteen. "Get off the fence!" Four minutes as Mein landed a left elbow. Three thirty-five left. "Stay busy!" Three fifteen. Mein landed a right elbow there. A few right hammerfists. Three minutes left. Mein landed two right elbows. Two thirty-five remaining. The most boring round of all so far. Two fifteen. Loud boos roaring from the crowd. Two minutes. Woodley grazed with a right elbow. Mein worked for a kimura on the left arm. One thirty-five left. The ref stood them up. What?! This ref is completely retarded. One fifteen. They exchanged awkwardly. Mein landed a right hand, stuffed a single to the clinch. One minute. Woodley had the double underhooks. He kneed the body. Thirty-five. Woodley kneed the body twice. He's just holding on. Woodley stuffed a hip-toss. He kneed the body. Fifteen. He kneed the leg. The third round ended. 10-9 Woodley, the crowd booed very loudly. 30-27 Woodley. Woodley's wife applauded cheering her husband, she was the only one though...